The purpose of the Animal Core is primarily to assist investigators in animal surgery, electrophysiology, behavioral testing, and imaging. This Core facility consists of personnel and equipment needed to perform procedures described in Projects 1-4. The Animal Core will conduct general animal preparation, including anesthesia, tracheotomy, catheterizations, temperature monitoring and regulation of physiological variables. The Core will assist investigators in preparing the animal models of spinal cord injury described in the individual projects. In addition, expertise is available to modify experimental animal preparations that may be required for future investigations. Personnel will also assist in the behavioral testing of the animal preparations that may be required for future investigations. Personnel will also assist in the behavioral testing of the rats following spinal cord injury, as well as in electrophysiological assessment of specific white matter tracts. Finally, this Core will provide expertise in MRI for the visualization of spinal cord contusions within the human spinal cord project.